Daughter of the Dark, with the Name of Light
by The-Duchess-of-Godric's-Hollow
Summary: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, the wonderfully magical J.K. Rowling does.


He stood, white skin harsh against black fabric, towering, as he addressed his crowd of followers. "My dearest friends," he spoke with a rasp "I have summoned you all here to report on my daughter's whereabouts." He glared at the crowd, waiting for an answer. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, trembling. "Master, she is with my wife and son. In my home." "Bring her at once!" he thundered. The only sound was the echo of his voice and the subtle crack of Lucius's Apparition. He paced across the stage until the cries of a child broke the air, which was thick with tension. The Dark Lord held his arms out for the child and the cries stopped when he held her. He smiled bitterly, and said to the crowd "Only a year old, and she is such a good judge of character." Laughter quietly rippled through the crowd of Death Eaters as he contemplated the child. She had her mother's light grey eyes. They were like the sky before a summer storm. He thought to himself, calling Bella to the stage. The child had his dark hair, curling around her ears. Bella bowed to him and then took his hand. The Death Eaters stared upon the little family, believing it unfathomable. He looked up from his daughter's face, to see the Death Eaters. Almost as quickly, the little girl pulled her chubby little up to his face. There was barely any contrast. Lucius Malfoy was already planning in his sleazy little head. The girl would surely become beautiful n time, and he would use his favor with the Dark Lord to marry her off to his lovely son, Draco. "Lucius!" he thundered, though not startling the child he held in his arms. He stepped forward meekly, and the Dark Lord scowled at him. "You and your wife, the lovely aunt of my extraordinary daughter, are appointed as the legal guardians. Take Aimee from me before I change my mind." He held a necklace out and threw it at him. Then he held out the squirming infant and Lucius took her."Let her wear this, and always remind her of who she is and what she stands for." With a small crack he Disappeared, and the meeting was adjourned.

ONE YEAR LATER

Aimee was toddling around on the lush green grass of the Malfoy estate, Draco was not far behind. She stopped abruptly and whispered "Mummy." Narcissa rushed to the girl and clutched her to her bosom. "Mummy's here, sweet girl. Mummy's right here." Aimee wriggled in her arms and Narcissa let her go. Draco toddled over as fast as his little feet could carry him. He stopped to pull one of Aimee's curls before rushing to the safety of his mother's arms. "Oh my little Draco." She cooed as she took him up and reached down for Aimee's hand. "Auntie Bella and Uncle Rod are coming for dinner, children. So I would like Bubbles to dress you instead." She said sternly. Aimee answered with a firm nod of her little head and Draco whimpered. Aimee let go of Narcissa's hand and skipped toward the house. She reached the gigantic French doors and hopped to reach the golden doorknob. She pushed her way in and ran at top speed up the carpeted stairs. She skidded to a stop in front of her room and found Bubbles standing there with a hair brush and a bottle of her favorite bubble bath. She took the bubble bath from Bubbles and took her hand. "Come on Bubbles! Mummy said I have to look pretty for Auntie Bella!" She scrambled toward the huge bathroom. She stripped off her dress and undergarments and plunked down into the empty tub. Bubbles shook her head and her large ears quivered. "Mistress, there is no water!" she squeaked. Aimee pulled both taps on full speed and started jumping. She clambered to get the bubble bath from the counter and poured the whole bottle in. She splashed into the tub and asked Bubbles for some shampoo. "Can I have the purple-smelling one?" Bubbles nodded, like a doting mother-er… house elf. She wet Aimee's hair and scrubbed her scalp with the purple shampoo. She also rinsed her long curls and pulled her out of the tub, onto the plush rug. She dried herself off with a white towel and ran to the hook with her purple robe on it. She pulled it on and Bubbles snapped her fingers. The elf magic dried Aimee's hair and swooshed her onto the huge bed, covered in yet again the color purple. Bubbles brushed the snarls out of the long curly hair the color of the night sky. It was lying flat and stayed neat long enough for Bubbles to put a grey and rose ribbon in it. There was a grey dress with a rose sash lying on the bed. Aimee jumped up and threw it over her head. She pulled it down and smoothed its' front down. Bubbles tied the sash and straightened the hairbow. Her Mary Janes matched her sash and she slipped them onto her dainty feet. She heard a sharp cry from the next room and found her brother Draco on the floor, thoroughly resisting the little tux Narcissa was trying to put on him. "Mummy, let me." Aimee said, her hand outstretched for the tuxedo. "Drackie." She cooed "Come on!" he crawled over to her and she petted his hair while putting his tuxedo on him. When she was done he stood up. He looked dashing in the little grey tux. He grabbed Aimee's arm and insisted on walking her down the grand staircase, to where Auntie Bella and Uncle Rod were waiting. She walked down the staircase with the grandeur of a princess. She reached her aunt and uncle and curtsied. Bellatrix picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Eeee! Auntie Bella, I can barely breathe!" Bellatrix put the small girl down onto the staircase. The little girl beamed up at her beautiful auntie. Bellatrix turned away from her niece and rushed to the library. Narcissa followed after her. She caught Bella's arm and spun her around so they were facing each other. "Bellatrix! What were you thinking?" Bellatrix looked at her sister with tears in her hateful eyes. She snarled and snatched her arm away from her sister's grasp. She spoke with a heated fury in her voice. "I was thinking about MY daughter! The daughter I had to give up! The daughter who was given to MY OWN SISTER to care for! RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE! You have Draco, Cissy! What about me? Where is my happiness?" she raged.


End file.
